vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kousuke Endou
Summary Kousuke Endou was one of the students who was summoned to another world along with Hajime Nagumo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B, Varies with Abyss Lord Name: Kousuke Endou, Kousuke E Abyssgate, Lord Abyssgate, Right Hand of the Demon King Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Assassin, Returnee |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Born with a naturally weak presence to the point even before he was whisked away to Tortus, even automatic doors in Japan ignored him. Even people standing next to him won't notice him. After going to Tortus, he honed his stealth skills even further), Extrasensory Perception, Automatic Translation, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks) |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Afterstories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Stealth Mastery to a much greater degree (Endou's stealth is beyond that of presence isolation and the like which completely erases the user's presence. It is a divine skill that should even be called as erasure of existence), Statistics Amplification (While activated, Abyss Lord raises all his specs overtime), Spatial Manipulation (Can isolate, substitute, twist space), Gravity Manipulation (Can increase gravity, decrease and create pseudo black holes), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Surface Scaling (Can run on walls, water and leafs), Enhanced Senses (Can pick up vibrations in the air to hear distant conversations), Analytical Prediction (His foresight allows him to see his opponents future moves), Illusion Creation (Can create illusory clones of himself), Body Control, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves), Time Manipulation (Can regenerate what he touches with restoration magic. Restoration magic interferes with time, returning things to a prior state), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people), Ice Manipulation, Water Walking Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this) | City Block level (Far stronger than before), Varies with Abyss Lord (Upon entering Depth V of Abyss Lord, he instantly gets 5x stronger, and afterwards continuously gets stronger overtime, which as a result allowed him to be able to harm Hajime Nagumo) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Comparable to Shizuku Yaegashi) | FTL (Same as before) | FTL (Far faster than before), FTL+ with Riftwalk (A dozen times faster than before), Varies with Abyss Lord (Upon entering Depth V of Abyss Lord, he instantly gets 5x faster, and afterwards continuously gets faster overtime) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | City Block Class, Varies with Abyss Lord Durability: Wall level | City Block level | City Block level, Varies with Abyss Lord Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Demon Sword of Destroyer Calamity Crawling the Earth:' A sword enchanted with a sublimated earth element magic circle. It could the used *'Heaven Destroying Sword of Brilliant Lightning Flame:' A sword enchanted with a evolved flame element magic circle to assist in escape. It can create a flame snake that randomly ran around to make the area fall and be surrounded with flames. It is also possible to do a lightning version of the attack. It was also possible to instantly activate two elements of magic for escaping or assisting in battle. *'Heavenly Eye:' A pair of sunglasses that have been enchanted with the skills of “Riftwalk” and “Foresight". *'Rakshasa Black Hand of Second Advent and Rejection:' A pair of finger less gloves that converts magical power into shockwaves. It is also imbued with restoration magic that can regenerate what it touches to a certain degree. *'Zekkou Senjin:' A kunai artifact’s which has the ability to lay out a space isolation defensive wall by making each other as fulcrum. The kunai flies freely using gravity control, and could accomplish space teleportation. *'Staking the Pride of a Villager:' A crystal pendulum in the shape of a 5 yen coin. It allows him to hypnotize anyone and make them obey his commands. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Assassination Technique:' Makes the user skilled in assassination techniques. **'Dagger Art:' Makes the user skilled with daggers. **'Concealment:' Makes the user able to hide their presence. **'Tracking:' Allows the user to mark places or beings using their own Mana and track them. **'Throwing Art:' Makes the user skilled in throwing objects. **'Hidden Weapon Art:' Makes the user skilled in hiding their weapons. **'Transmission Wave:' The ability to strain one’s ear to pick up vibrations in the air, or in the wall, to listen to conversations from someplace a good distance away. **'Escape Art:' A skill that gives aptitude correction to magic if it was used for escape. **'Abyss Lord:' A skill that has the effect of a gradual Limit Break. It doesn’t raise his stats explosively like Limit Break, but rather strengthens all his specs little by little while the skill was activated. Furthermore, while being different from Limit Break, this skill doesn’t have the normal side effect of strong lethargy after use. The skill is divided into five depth levels from 'Depth I' to 'Depth V', with each depth mean certain level of stats boosts. In order reach a certain depth level the skill must be activated for a proportional amount of time, however this can be bypassed with Last Zell. Upon entering Depth V the user's stats all get multiplied by 5, however the user still continuously gets stronger. Once the user reaches a desired depth, that depth can activated anytime. There is a demerit to the "Abyss Lord" skill. While it is activated, the user’s speech and conduct would be forcefully be made into a flawless chūni. Furthermore, while the activation of the skill is essentially possible by the user’s discretion, but it's possible for the skill to get activated on its own without the user’s discretion. *'Presence Manipulation:' The user can manipulate the presence of their self by making their presence disappear. **'Presence Isolation:' Allows user to completely erase their presence. **'Phantom Step:' A skill which leaves behind a presence with an afterimage piled up on them self to blur their own figure. **'Dream Illusion III:' A skill that produces up to three illusory clones of the user. **'Clarity Phantom:' A skill that gives substance to the clone of the user. **'Minimum Mind:' While the user is invisible this skill makes the user’s breathing, heartbeat, presence, and even the fluctuation of the mind, and so on, to be in a flat state. **'Shadow Dance:' A skill that allows the user to run on walls. It can’t let the user stand still on a wall, but as long as the user has momentum, they can continue to run on walls. **'Water Dance:' A skill that let the user walk over the water. **'Leave Dance:' A skill that let the user use things like leaves that are falling in the air as instant footholds for jumping. **'Wood Splinter Dance:' A skill which lets the user leap using dust and dirt midair as a foothold. *'Foresight:' Allows user to predict and perceive the movements of the opponent. * Riftwalk: A skill which not only gives him the ability to heighten his other movement skills a dozenfold, but it also enhances his five senses to their limit. |-|Magic= *'Keishi no Kage:' The combination technique from his skill of Phantom Step and gravity magic. While generating afterimages behind using Phantom Step, those afterimages are enchanted with gravity magic that avert every attack. *'Enryuuga:' A spell which compresses the highest class of fire element magic “Azure Sky” into his sword. The sword is clad in super hot blue fire and cuts and melts his targets. *'Gravity Magic:' The ability to manipulate gravity. The more precise definition of gravity magic is magic that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity manipulation to those heights however, as the user has to train to use the ability to its full extent. **'Black Vortex:' The gravitational field generation magic that Kousuke specializes the most at. If a gravitational field is generated at the selected spot, then he can stand on the ceiling or perform pseudo flight in the sky by falling. **'Demolish Yoke:' A magic that forcefully liberates the target from the wedge of gravity. **'Black Heaven Suffering:' A magic which creates a small black sphere which swells up to a size with a diameter of a meter and begins to suck anything and everything in its surrounding. It twists off space itself while also compressing it to the center of the sphere. **'Black Heaven Destitution:' One of the gravity magic’s hidden technique that swallows the whole area and obliterates everything without a single exception. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Assassins Category:Isekai Characters Category:Water Walking Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest